


Smells like Parent Spirit

by jjournal



Category: superfamily - Fandom
Genre: Awesome Pepper, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjournal/pseuds/jjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has to take care of Peter on his own... and it's been 7 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells like Parent Spirit

“I can’t. I can’t do this right now.” His face scrunched up watching the baby boy scream up a storm.

It’s been 7 days since Steve had been called out on a mission, leaving Tony to take care of Peter on his own. It was okay at first. He’d pushed away his fear of being the sole carer for a certain time period and focused on Peter. But Peter was a needy baby who still hadn’t gotten the hang of sleeping a full night. Who screamed and kicked and cried just as much as he pooped and barfed up half the milk he tried to feed him.

Peter continued on screeching in his arms and Tony cried with him, trying to rock them both to sleep.

One arm fumbled as Peter kicked him in the chest, face red and eyes shut tight. He bit back a sob and stood up, walking to the kitchen.

“JARVIS…”

“Yes, sir.”

“Call Pepper and tell her, tell her I need her.”

He winced feeling like Peter’s screeching hit a higher pitch at his betrayal.

\- _owowowowowowowo_ -

Pepper found Tony sitting cross legged in the middle of the living room holding the crying baby in his arms.

She cooed and gently pried Peter from his hands, carrying the baby carefully, “Shh… it’s okay. Auntie Pepper is here.”

“Thank you.”

She looked down and nodded, “It’s going to be okay. Now you go to bed and I’ll take care of Peter meanwhile okay?”

“Okay.” His head swayed, too heavy for him to balance. He couldn't imagine getting up, and the floor was more comfortable than he remembered.

“No, Tony. Get to your--- never-mind.”

He felt one of the sofa pillows being pushed under his head and then the sound of Pepper’s heels fading away… Peter’s cries a distant sound.

\- _owowowowowowowo_ -

He felt lips press a kiss to his cheek and he responded with a smile, barely registering his surroundings. Fingers ran through his hair softly and then he was out for the count again.

\- _owowowowowowowo_ -

 

The next time he woke up he was far more aware. The light coming through the window was a darker shade of yellow edging on orange and he could hear Peter’s mumbling behind him. He yawned, stretching and twisted himself around to find Steve holding Peter and making funny faces at him.

He smiled, recalling the kiss from earlier, “He—“ His voice cracked and he cleared his throat before continuing, “Hey.”

Steve looked up and smiled at him dazzlingly, “Hey yourself.” He hefted Peter a little higher to join Tony on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair again and Tony closed his eyes, even though he’d only just woke up, “Sorry for being away for so long.”

He smelt good.

Eyes still shut, he shook his head, “Wasn't your fault I’m not the best dad...” He could feel Steve staring at him and he opened his eyes to dare him to counteract what was quite literally proven last night.

“Tony… “ Steve opened his mouth to argue but Peter started squirming again and his bottom lip pushed out in warning, “Shh…”

That was enough to quell Peter.

Just a “Shh.” A “Shh” he’d employed a thousand times last night. A million times that week. And to no avail.

“He hates me.” Tony offered, feeling lower than low.

“What?”

“Look at him. He adores you. He’d never scream bloody murder in your ear at 3 in the morning.”

“He has and he will again. I don’t doubt it. It’s not 3am and he’s just been fed and given attention. It has nothing to do with preference.”

Tony considered going back to sleep.

“And… I’m using your cologne.”

It was Tony’s turn to look shocked, “What?”

“He was being squirmy and Pepper suggested that he was probably missing you. You’ve been his only constant for the past week after all. So I put some of your cologne on and he quieted down pretty quickly.”

“Oh.” He sat up to really take a look at Peter and found a wide eyed boy happily chewing on his fingers, “Don’t do that. That’s not hygienic.”

“Ah!” Peter pulled his fingers out of his mouth and slapped a wet hand on Tony’s nose.

“Yeah, that’s _much better_.” But he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, and he’d actually missed Peter. He’d missed him and all he’d done was sleep for a bit.

Steve transferred Peter from his lap to Tony’s, “You can hold him for a bit now and I’ll go make us some food… Coffee?”

“Okay.” He smiled at Steve and got a surprise peck on the lips for his troubles.

**Author's Note:**

> bow chicka wow wow~


End file.
